


Cat-Like Reflexes

by friendlyneighborhoodirondad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Animal Shifter, Dehumanization, Gen, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodirondad/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodirondad
Summary: Based off the ficLost and Foundby Naferty. Reading their fic first would be helpful (and you'd be doing yourself a favor because it is amazing), but this can be read separately.Tigers are typically solitary creatures, and Tony fits the archetype perfectly. All it takes is one wolf cub to turn his life around forever.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Cat-Like Reflexes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naferty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823358) by [Naferty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty). 



> Quick timeline companion from the original fic to where each section happens in this fic:
> 
> 1\. Peter (teenage wolf cub) is separated from his pack and is staying with Tony (white tiger) until they can track down his family.
> 
> 2\. One of the terrible owners Peter and Tony are sold to after their capture torment them.
> 
> 3\. Peter and Tony have been staying in Wakanda for a week or so under the care of the prince and princess.

**1.**

Tony sighs as the third rabbit of the day darts away and out of reach. "Kid," he growls, ears flicking.

"Sorry." Peter pokes his head out of the bush next to Tony's, face sheepish. "I thought I had it this time."

"There's a reason wolves hunt in packs. You canines can't prowl for shit."

"Hey! I've been practicing."

"Mm hm. Go wait at the nest. I'll catch us some dinner."

"Well, what can I do?"

"You can... practice your pouncing," Tony says, proud of his on the spot thinking.

"Okay!" And with that, Peter bounds away, tail lifted in excitement.

When Tony returns to the nest, jowls full with two rabbits and a pheasant, Peter is still practicing. His dopey puppy ears perk at his arrival. "Ooooh, something smells good."

"Eat up. You'll need your energy for tomorrow."

Peter sobers at the reminder of the reason for their temporary partnership. "Right. Where are we looking tomorrow?"

"The scent trail leads east, so probably in and around the base of the mountains."

The pup nods then digs into his meal. Tony winces at the amount of carnage clinging to the sides of the kid's face. Blinking, Tony shakes his head, banishing the image before he can think any further on the issue. Only parents would lick their cub's clean. Well, tiger parents. Do wolves lick their cubs?

Tony gets his answer two days later when he safely delivers Peter back to his pack. A wall of snarling teeth gives way to two worried wolves, sniffing their cub all over and whispering reassurances to Peter's whines. Eventually, the rest of the pack drops its guard when Peter explains what had happened over the last week. Peter's uncle thanks Tony profusely, breaking the tiger's record for most emotions shown in one hour. Uncle Ben tells him he's now a friend of the pack and that they owe him a huge favor, but Tony's gaze keeps flicking over to where Aunt May is giving Peter a skin-deep grooming, much to the pup's embarrassment.

**2.**

For once, Peter is taken from the shed in the morning instead of Tony, leaving the tiger to stew in his anger and worry over what they could be doing to the cub. Hours pass without a peep from the outside. No food, no water, but that's to be expected. Finally, the door cracks open again, and Tony lifts his head as far as his chains will allow. He growls as Peter is yanked into the drafty storage room by a leash and a tight collar. The poor pup's tail is tucked between his legs as the men kick at him and laugh at his whimpers.

"Why don't you show your friend what you learned today?" the one holding the leash taunts, jerking Peter's head up.

Peter whines and shrinks down as much as he's allowed as the men chuckle.

"Sit."

Eyes downcast and trembling, Peter does as he's told.

"Lay down."

Peter shifts obediently.

"Roll over."

The leash and collar jingle as Peter complies.

"Up."

Peter stands.

"Now, beg."

That causes Tony's rage to boil over. He strains against his chains and roars, causing Peter's tormentors to flinch away.

"Ooh, daddy doesn't like that," the command-giver laughs.

"Let's see what daddy does about _this_ ," another says, pressing a button on a remote.

Peter collapses, crying and convulsing.

_Shock collar._

Those fuckers.

Tony lunges again, but this time he garners enough force to rip one of his anchors out of the ground. The other dozen or so remain fixed in the ground, but it's enough to scare the men away and out of their shed. When the shifters are alone, Tony whispers, "Pete?"

The pup's ears flick around to face the tiger.

"You okay, bud?"

Peter whimpers but nods.

"Alright, good. Come over here, kiddo, so I can get a good look at you."

Slowly, Peter drags himself to his feet and limps over to Tony.

"Atta boy. Let's take a look, make sure nothing is seriously wrong."

Peter's eyes are anywhere Tony isn't, still visibly shaken from the abuse he endured.

"Everything looks to be in order," Tony says, finally feeling able to lay back and relax a little. "Lay right here, buddy. I'll fix up these cuts."

Peter's ears flatten against his head as he dives into Tony's furry stomach, burrowing away from the night air. The pup can't help but whine and tremble.

"Oh, Pete. It's okay, I've got you. No one's gonna hurt you anymore. I'll protect you." Tony hates lying to the kid, but he can't help but to wish for the best for him.

The pup lets himself cry once his face is buried away from sight. This heartbreaking combination of sights, sounds, and smells drums up Tony's instincts into a fury. And before he can comprehend the action, Tony's sandpaper tongue is passing over the cub's exposed back.

Both tiger and wolf freeze for a moment, unable to continue. But instinct (and something else Tony doesn't want to put a name to) pushes him forward. Tony continues to clean and detangle Peter's pelt. And slowly but surely, Peter's tiny body begins to relax. Tony makes sure to groom in the correct direction so as not to irritate the kid. He even takes care to be gentle around the eyes and ears.

Peter is eventually lulled to sleep, emitting tiny puppy snores. Tony sighs and curls a little tighter around the kid. "I've got you, Pete. I've got you."

**3.**

Tony sighs and stretches all the way down to his claws. He turns his face to the sun. It feels like forever since he felt the sun on his fur and his muscles have felt this loose. It feels like he's on another plane of existence. Then he hears a twig snap from behind.

And back to reality.

A small bundle of fur smacks his side with just enough force to rock the tiger from his position lounging in the sun. Using the momentum given to him via his attacker, Tony rolls over and swats a sheathed-clawed paw at the cub. Peter giggles and ducks out of the way. Using the muscle he's been building up since living in Wakanda, Peter springs over the sprawled tiger to land on Tony's exposed underside. "Aha! Gotcha!" he exclaims, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"This ferocious beast has bested me in combat. How will I ever recover?" Tony says dramatically, raising a paw to cover his eyes.

Peter laughs, letting his legs collapse under him. Tony grunts at the sudden weight but doesn't complain. "The guards set dinner out, so I came to tell you, and I couldn't just pass up the opportunity to practice my pouncing. I'm getting better, right?"

"Of course," Tony says, unable to say otherwise in the face of Peter's blinding happiness.

Peter hops off his guardian's stomach and trots over to their accustomed dining area. "Yes, more steak! It's so fresh, I'm practically drooling," Peter says, nose hovering over the plate.

Tony snorts as the kid digs into his food right away, humming his satisfaction. Tony hasn't seen the kid this happy since... well, since he dropped him off with his aunt and uncle. An overwhelming sense of happiness washes over him. He leans over and laps at the pup's cheek in affection. Beaming, Peter leans over to headbutt the tiger's shoulder as Tony chuffs happily.

A few minutes later, the pair are lounging around, stomachs filled to the point of bursting. The sun's just dipping below the treeline as Peter bares his teeth in a yawn. "Long day with the princess?" Tony says.

"Yeah. A good one though. Shuri taught me a new game today. I think she kept changing the rules, though, 'cause she won by a long shot, and I don't even know how she did it," Peter says, yawning again.

"Mm hm, so it's not just that you suck?"

"'Course not."

Tony laughs and playfully nudges his charge with his nose. The kid sighs happily and curls up closer to the tiger's stomach. A tingle goes up Tony's spine at the warmth of the contact. The trust the kid puts into him is humbling. Tail curling in content, Tony brushes his cheek over the cub's head then begins to groom the kid's pelt. The remaining tension in Peter's shoulders bleeds away, leading to a swelling feeling in Tony's chest. _Where would I be without you, kid._

**Author's Note:**

> Naferty and I must be cut from the same cloth, because baby me's first daydream universe was one in which some people could turn in to animals but were persecuted for their abilities. Cut to me years later reading _Lost and Found_ and losing my mind. Thank you for your fic, Naferty, and I wish you all the best in your writing endeavors.


End file.
